


Aos mortos

by Esdervs



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Gigantomachia - 浜崎達也 | Saint Seiya: Gigantomachia - Tatsuya Hamazaki
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdervs/pseuds/Esdervs
Summary: Máscara da Morte descobre da pior forma que não é muito bom em homenagear os mortos.





	Aos mortos

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya não me pertence.
> 
> — Sem plágios, por favor. Embora eu saiba que ninguém vai querer plagiar isso. Se plagiar, aqui tem coragem.
> 
> — Fanfic também postada no Nyah!. Meu nick no site é lionheart.
> 
> Eu sempre quis escrever algo sobre o que deveria ter sido a relação do MdM com o Mei. Gigantomaquia é a obra mais injustiçada da franquia, e Mei é o meu garoto de ouro. Tudo o que eu escrevi não passa de achismo, pura licença poética.
> 
> O nome Angelo também foi inventado. Combina com o estilo de "mensageiro dos mortos" do Máscara, e é bem irônico pra ele também. 
> 
> Mesmo relendo, ainda não consegui ver algum erro de ortografia. Caso tenha, um dia eu corrijo. 
> 
> Eu li Gigantomaquia há 3 anos. Então se eu deturpei o fim do Mei, me perdoem. rs 
> 
> Boa leitura, miguxos.

Desde quando se deu por gente, Máscara da Morte nunca foi um cara de muitos arrependimentos. Quando vitimava algum outro garoto com seus chutes — o que não era muito raro — no meio de alguma “brincadeira”, sequer passava por sua cabeça pedir desculpas pelas marcas feias que apareciam no pobre coitado.

Nesse mundo do cão, as decisões tinham de ser tomadas definitivamente. Dúvidas? Não existia tempo para pensar enquanto tentava-se sobreviver em uma sociedade sombria, egoísta e sedenta por poder. A lei do mais forte imperava, e o jovem Angelo sempre foi um fiel seguidor da mesma. Por mais que a mãe, prostituta de gueto e viciada em drogas, tentasse mostrar uma vida longe da escuridão que os rodeava, ele nunca ligou. Cresceu achando sua mãe extremamente inocente, mesmo afundada no lodo dos seus próprios demônios.

Tornou-se um homem sedento por poder! Então por qual motivo agora sentia sua alma arder, sua consciência pesar? Tentou correr, correr, correr, sem olhar para trás, mas agora tudo pareceu o alcançar. A dor, a angústia fria e cruel que corrói seus pensamentos em noites insones, deixando seu lençol encharcado de suor no dia seguinte. Se a redenção dada por Atena e sua nova oportunidade de vida causam-lhe essa moléstia diária, preferiria mil vezes estar vagando pelo nada, morto para todos e para si mesmo. 

As vozes dos mortos eram mil vezes mais agradáveis do que a voz de sua consciência, a maldita consciência!

Estreitou os olhos, apreciando a paisagem mórbida do Etna em silêncio. No momento, a trilha na qual se encontra está fechada para visitações, mas seguir as leis nunca fora o seu forte. Com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão direita, e um maço de cigarro na esquerda, sentou-se no chão batido e poeirento da trilha, e deu um suspiro de alívio. Não usou seu cosmo para se locomover em alta velocidade. Andou desde uma cidade distante até o monte Etna, em uma peregrinação digna de um santo — embora saiba que de santo não tem nada, só o título. 

Estava ali apenas na companhia dele mesmo, do solo vulcânico e do vento intenso. Deixou a cerveja no chão, se concentrando em abrir o maço. Tinha feito questão de comprar um maço de cigarros de boa qualidade, celebrando a oportunidade que tinha uma vez ao mês, de gastar seu dinheiro em boa coisa. Pegou um cigarro e colocou-o nos lábios, não tardando a tirar um isqueiro do bolso e usá-lo para acender. 

Deu uma generosa tragada, e com isso rememorou velhos tempos e o motivo de estar ali. Um garoto chato chamado Mei Kido, seu único discípulo. 

O Etna fora o local da morte do jovem cavaleiro, e em algum lugar das redondezas do vulcão, resquícios de seu cosmo ainda prendem os malditos Gigas em um sono extremamente longo. A vontade infinita de Angelo era de que eles apodreçam no breu mais profundo que existe, que definhem no nada. 

Sentia orgulho de seu garoto. Mei sempre fora esforçado, naturalmente curioso e dono de um humor ácido que assustava até mesmo o cruel Cavaleiro de Câncer. Era o único menino capaz de não tremer diante de Máscara da Morte e sua aura maligna na época, e para o próprio italiano, isso já era algo digno. 

Soube de sua morte por Shiryu. Não demonstrou, mas no momento em que soube, algo dentro de si explodiu e o infectou profundamente. O maldito arrependimento surgiu.

Agora Mei estava morto, e Máscara da Morte vivo, mas levando sua existência como um cadáver. Se pudesse de alguma forma trocar de lugar com o discípulo, faria isso sem nem pensar duas vezes. 

Riu. Deu uma gargalhada com vontade, com um misto de raiva, tristeza e decepção. Se não era capaz de chorar, pelo menos os sentimentos poderiam sair de outra forma, por menos convencional que fosse. 

O Cavaleiro de Ouro observou a garrafa de cerveja pela metade. Não era das melhores, estava quente e não tinha vontade alguma de terminá-la. Se recuperou de sua momentânea explosão emocional, ficando com a mente mais clara. Pegou a garrafa, e fechando os olhos, derramou o líquido sobre a terra para ela absorver. Não era um homem de orações, então apenas imaginou o rosto do jovem Mei com um calmo sorriso. 

Era a primeira vez que mestre e discípulo bebiam juntos. No fundo, admitiu para si que esse gesto fora mais para apaziguar sua desgraçada alma.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço por lerem até aqui! ♥


End file.
